This program consists of predoctoral and postdoctoral training in the epidemiology of musculoskeletal diseases, with an emphasis on osteoporosis, falls, and fractures,, and also on the arthritic disorders and their sequelae. In these programs, trainees obtain the knowledge necessary to formulate meaningful hypotheses about the epidemiology of musculoskeletal diseases and to carry out, analyze and interpret epidemiologic studies of musculoskeletal problems. At the predoctoral level, the program emphasizes (a) courses, seminars, and discussions in epidemiology, biostatistics, pathology, metabolic bone diseases, the arthritic disorders, and other major diseases of the musculoskeletal system and (b) research in the epidemiology of musculoskeletal diseases. At the postdoctoral level, the emphasis is on supervised research in the epidemiology of musculoskeletal disorders, with formal courses and seminars included when desirable. Predoctoral trainees are expected to have a strong undergraduate background in science or mathematics. Their admission to the program must be approved by the Admissions Committee of the Division of Epidemiology. They are selected on the basis of their undergraduate record, work experience when relevant, letters of recommendation, Graduate Record Examination scores, and compatibility of their career objectives with the resources available. Postdoctoral trainees are individuals with an M.D. degree or with a Ph.D. degree in epidemiology or a related biomedical area. Their admission is determined by a faculty committee on the basis of their research potential and the compatibility of their research interests with those of the faculty. Three predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees would be supported each year. Graduates of this program would find jobs in universities, governmental agencies, voluntary agencies, and industry. Academic training would be given primarily in the Department of Health Research and Policy and other departments of the Stanford University School of Medicine. Research opportunities for trainees are available in the Division of Epidemiology of the Department of Health Research and Policy, the Divisions of Endocrinology and Metabolism of the Department of Pediatrics, the Stanford Center for Research and Disease Prevention, the Prevention Sciences Group at the University of California, San Francisco, and the Division of Research of the Kaiser Permanente Medical Care Program of Northern California. Extensive computer and library facilities are available at Stanford.